Anything But Ordinary
by Lil-Randomer
Summary: A new girl named Nikki has arrived at Angel Grove what she doesn't know is she is in line to become a Power Ranger. The Rangers must gain her trust so she will believe that it is true. New Powers, New Friends and New Love? Adam/OC
1. Chaper 1: A New Ranger

**Full Name: ****Nicole Kaya Stewart**

**Nickname:**** Nikki**

**Age: ****17**

**Height: ****5'6**

**Looks: ****Long Brown Hair, Green- Brown eyes.**

**Personality: Confident, Happy, Graceful, and Kind.**

**Ranger Designation: **Purple Power Ranger, Purple Ninja Ranger

**Gear: **Wrist Communicator, Power Morpher with Power Coin, Purple Shark Cycle

**Zords: **Velociraptor Dinozord, Nine Tailed Fox Ninja Zord.

**Portrayed as:** Ashley Greene

**Link: **.com/blogs/beauty-trends-and-news/Ashley_Greene_straight_jpg

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A New Ranger?<p>

_The Rangers are at the Angel Grove Youth Centre eating cheeseburgers and fries. The 6 teenagers have just gotten out of school and want to hang out before they have any power ranger work that needed to be done. The leader of the power rangers Tommy Oliver is teaching Fred some martial arts._

"It's one smooth move and then you've gotta explode off the top" Tommy said whilst doing a jumping roundhouse kick. Fred is in awe as Tommy drops back into position.

Ernie seeing this came out to tell the kids of "Hey, no Karate on the patio!" he said whilst looking at the kids with soft eyes so they knew he wasn't mad.

"Actually, Ernie, it's Tae-Kwan Doe" Fred Replied smartly to the older man.

"Well Tae-Kwan-Do-it some place else" the older man replied jokingly as Fred moves out of the as Ernie serves the desserts.

Tommy's wrist communicator suddenly BEEPS. The kids exchange glances then look for a private area.

"What's up alpha?" Tommy asked to his wrist communication wanting to know if the call was of importance.

"Rangers, we need you at the Command Center" the alpha replied quickly

"We're on our way".

They all hit their wrist-communicators and instantly transforming into 6 different colors in the sky; Black, Red, White, Pink, Blue and Yellow.

* * *

><p>The rangers all reappear in the command center where Alpha and Zordon were waiting patiently for them to arrive.<p>

"Were here zordon what's up" The pink ranger Kimberly asked.

"Ahh rangers I have something of the up most importance to tell you" Zordon replied slowly "it seems that another ranger will be joining you".

"Another ranger?" Tommy asked shocked.

"yes another ranger but the down side is that she does not yet know that she is to be a ranger but I can feel she is going to be a strong one" Zordon said to the teenagers.

"Do you know anything about her?" Aisha asked excitedly

"I know that she and her mother are currently moving from New York and her name is Nicole Kaya Stewart, she will be transferred into Angel Grove High" Zordon told them.

Zordon looked at all the faces of the teenagers and they all seemed either excited or interested to get to know this new power ranger.

"What should we do when we see her at school?" Adam asked after hearing all the information Zordon knew.

"Yeah do we tell her about us or just befriend her and then bring her to you?" Billy asked Zordon after agreeing with Adam.

"Nicole and her mother arrived in angel grove this morning so it is likely that you will all be seeing Nicole tomorrow and as for your question Adam I think it would be best if you didn't tell her yet but befriend her" Zordon told the rangers.

The rangers nodded to their father figure and all disappeared back to the youth center.

"Wow a new ranger, I wonder what color and zord she is going to be" Kimberley said to her friends which got them all thinking.

"Well I think we should all call it a day, we've got an important job to do tomorrow" Tommy stated.

All 6 of the teenagers said their good byes and walked off in the directions that led to their houses preparing themselves for the change that was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Student

Chapter 2: The Meet.

_A very pretty girl was walking down the street singing softly to her self. This girl was called Nicole but preferred to go by Nikki. She looked around the street that was very new to her and trying to remember the directions that were given to her by her mother Jessica._

*Right…then left…straight up and then another right* Nikki found her self in front of a tall building which had 'Angel Grove High School' written on it in big words.

*Well I guess im in the right place then* she sarcastically said in her mind.

Nikki walked through the main doors to try and find the reception to get her timetable.

"Hello dear what can I do for you?" A very kind looking, grey haired woman asked with a sincere smile on her face.

"Im Nicole Kaya Stewart, I just moved here from New York" I told her hoping they would have already gotten my timetable ready.

"Oh yes dear I have your timetable right here" she said whist filling through a stack of papers on her desk. When she finally found It she handed it to me with a smile and said "we have asked one of the students to help you around the school, Nicole this is Kimberley Hart, Kimberley this is Nicole Stewart" The old woman introducing the girls to each other.

"Hey" she smiled at me whilst I sized her up, she was short and pretty but looked genuinely nice so I thought I would give her a chance. I stuck my hand out to her "Hi" I smiled with my pearl white teeth.

"Well I guess we should get going to class now and I will show you around at lunch" Kimberley said to me looking up. Standing right next to her made me realise how short she was. *She has to be about 5'2 she's at least 4 inches smaller than me* Kimberley led me to a locker and told me it was mine and hers was next to it and her friend Adam's was on the other side. I got the combination from her and opened the locker where I found a bunch of books were already in it.

"My friends and I took the liberty of collecting your books and putting them in your locker, hope that's ok?" she asked reaching into my locker to get a biology book out.

"No that's great, Thanks" I said genuinely thankful.

Kimberley then led me to a room which had biology written on it and knocked on the door.

"Yes Miss Hart" A bald teacher questioned her.

"Hey Mr. Hoyts this is Nicole Stewart, she's new here and im showing her to her class" she replied brightly.

"Ahh yes miss Stewart we have been excepting you. Why don't you take a seat next to Mr Oliver. Tommy put your hand up please" Mr Hoyts patted me on the shoulder and softly pushed me in the direction of the boy called Tommy.

I sat down in the empty seat next to him and watched him turn to speak to me "I'm Tommy Oliver I see you already met my girlfriend Kim" he said shaking my hand and smiling at me.

"Yeah she's helping me around today, I really don't need to be getting lost on my first day" I giggled smiling hesitantly at all the people looking at me.

"Ha yeah that would be bad. Well there is another lesson period after this but why don't you join me and my friends at lunch?" he asked me.

"Sure that would be awesome, thanks" I replied. Was everyone is this place really kind or was I just not used to anything but hostility and ignorance.

The bell signifying the lesson had ended and everyone had rushed to the door where Kim was standing to take me to my next lesson which happened to be math which I suck at. I groaned in my head dreading this next lesson.

"Hey so Tommy asked if im eating lunch with you guys, so shall I meet you by my locker at lunch?" I asked her trying to buy time before I go to class so I don't have to spend a load of time in math.

"Yeah sure that's great. I'll see you later" she smiled and introduced me to the teacher who also happened to be a male around the same age but more strict looking called Mr Matthews. *This class is going to be my own personal hell* I thought sadly whilst entering the classroom.

Lunch Time

* I'm so glad I am out of there* I thought to myself as I walked to my locker. I could see people's eyes on me and I walked down the hallway but I was used to it by now I'm not conceited but I have gotten used to wearing a 'mask' so people don't see the real me and as usual it was the pretty girl that people want to be or be with.

I reached my locker and put my books back in it seeing as I don't want to be carrying them around if I don't need to. I turned my head to see if I could find Kim and I saw her with a group of people talking to each other and then walking towards me when they saw me looking at them.

One of them in particular was staring at me it was a boy with dark hair and dark brown eyes *wow he's cute but seems very shy*

"Hey Nicole…oh wait sorry im mean Nikki" Kimberley said excitingly from her place next to Tommy with his arm wrapped around her.

"Wait how did you know I prefer being called Nikki?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

She looked a bit flustered for a minute and looked like she had let out a secret before mumbling a reply of "Lucky Guess"

Tommy then spoke up telling me the names of the other people in the group "this is aisha" he said pointing to the other girl in the group, "this is Billy" he said pointing to a tall boy with glasses and blonde-ish hair, "that's Rocky" he said pointing to the boy next to Billy who looked like a joker "and this is Adam" he said nodding to the cute boy on his right.

They all said hey in chorus except Adam who mumbled it with a blush on his face that made me smirk.

After that we went to lunch which went surprisingly quick because we were all getting to know each other. I feel like I have known the gang for years because they have treated me so nicely it's nice to find people who are so friendly for a change.

School went on like this for the rest day with Kimberley showing me around, introducing me to people and me getting to know the gang.

The time to go home finally came and but I didn't want to leave, today was better than I thought it was going to be. I can't believe I started school on a Friday but I guess that means I have two days to hang out with kim, aisha and the guys.

We all walked out of the front doors to the parking lot where there were loads and I mean loads of cars parked.

"So nikki you wanna hang out tomorrow, we go to this youth centre it's a really cool place to hang out?" Aisha asked me whilst the rest of the group looked at me with hopeful looks on their faces.

"Sure but someone will have to give me directions" I told them laughing making them laugh too.

"I'll pick you up seeing as we live near each other if you want?" Adam asked which shocked me seeing as I thought he was really shy.

"Ok thanks Adam" I said giving him a dazzling smile which made him blush again slightly.

"Well I better be going I still need to unpack, Bye guys" I waved to them as I walked off in the same direction as I came in when I walked to school this morning.


End file.
